


Kuroko Tetsuya is a Patient Man

by anewtinystory



Series: AkaKuroAka [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, no plot - just baka, none of my works is beta'd sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewtinystory/pseuds/anewtinystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is dating both Akashi and has to take care of them when they are sick. One Akashi is in denial while the other just turns into a big baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko Tetsuya is a Patient Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exhaustion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustion/gifts).



> If you want to know how Kuroko ends up dating both Akashi, check out Part 1 of this AkaKuroAka series. You don't have to read the previous parts to understand this one though :)

**T** he 3 on 3 street ball game is fun. Especially when you have the Generation of Miracles plus Kagami Taiga playing each other. Unusual pairings too, at that. Kagami teams up with Kise Ryouta and Akashi Seijuurou. Too overpowered? Well they need to, since the opponent has the initial light and shadow pair: Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya. Plus Midorima Shintarou. They have to be super-aware because Cancer ranks highest in Oha Asa prediction that day.

What about Murasakibara Atsushi? He's too lazy to take part and decides to be the referee instead (also known as: eating snacks while watching his friends getting all out for no apparent reason).

Aomine flings his arm around Kuroko's shoulders to brag about his (self-proclaimed) best friend, "Now that Tetsu and I are on the same team again, prepare for trouble, Bakagami!"

"Why don't you make it double, Ahomine!" Kagami presents Akashi with his hand gesture.

"Member switch, Daiki," Akashi says, trying to sound as calm as possible. "I'll team up with Tetsuya and Shintarou, and you can reunite with your two best friends here."

"Why are you abandoning us, Akashi!"

"All for love, Taiga," he smirks.

"Let's just start the game nanodayo!"

"Can I say something?" Kuroko raises his hand. "If you switch, there's no way we can win against those three, Akashi-kun."

"It's okay, Tetsuya, we'll just go into the second zone. You are the gatekeeper -it was him all along, Daiki, don't cry again-," Akashi interrupts his own sentence just to tease Aomine, "so we're good. Without you, Taiga and Daiki won't get further than their plain old first zone. We only have to be extra careful with Ryouta."

"Did Akashicchi just praise me? He just did, didn't he? Hey, did everyone hear that? Please don't ignore me!"

"Akashi-kun... You didn't have to be mean to Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun. I'll stay in this team." 

"But Tetsuya..."

"If you want to continue chatting, I'm going to the convenience store for more snacks~" says the assigned referee.

"We are playing now, Murasakibara-kun."

Thus commences the super-competitive play fueled by the determination to win Kuroko Tetsuya. In other words, KNB as usual.

They don't stop even when they're tired. They don't stop even when it's supposed to be break time. They don't stop even when it's raining.

As a result, the rich boy catches a cold.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, stay in bed."

"I am not sick." 

"Stay. In. Bed."

"Yes, Tetsuya."

* * *

'You are so whipped,' says the other Akashi -let's call this one Oreshi.

'I am simply keeping Tetsuya happy,' Bokushi, of course, doesn't want to admit that he has major soft spot (he refuses to call it weak point) for his boyfriend.

'Let me out and I'll show you how this should be done,' Oreshi wants to switch. 'We somehow caught a fever and now that we are at Kuroko's place, I don't want to waste a chance.'

'What in the world are you planning?'

'You will see.'

'No, I will not. I won't let you do improper things to Tetsuya.'

'He's my boyfriend _too_ , you know.'

'Which means that he's _also_ mine, and I shall protect him from you, you closet pervert!'

'........'

Dang it Oreshi, you can't even deny it!

* * *

Akashi quietly steps outside the bedroom and finds his Tetsuya wearing an apron, busying himself in the kitchen. He tries to be sneaky but Kuroko is already aware of his presence.

"What did I say about staying in bed, Akashi-kun?" 

Akashi ignores the question and creeps closer until his chest touches Kuroko's back. He breathes on his boyfriend's ear and links his arms together around Kuroko's waist.

"Do you intend to spread your germs and make me sick too?" Kuroko, trying to brush off how smooth Akashi's moves are, manages to tell him off.

"It doesn't work that way, Tetsuya. You fall ill when your immune system is down. If it's strong enough, then you will stay healthy even when you're exposed to a sick person. Not that I am sick in the first place. So we are extra safe."

Great. The sick person in denial is explaining about the physiology of getting sick. Kuroko isn't sure of its accuracy but it sounds sensible. Besides, this is Akashi, so he's probably right. He's always right. Except the part that he's not sick.

"Akashi-kun, please--"

Akashi moans into Kuroko's ear, sending hot breaths into its orifice, "Please what, Tetsuya...?" 

That's it. Kuroko breaks away from this stubborn redhead, lowkey because he won't be able to control his prostate if this seductive behaviour keeps up.

Flushed, Kuroko attempts to stay as the reasonable one, "Akashi-kun, please don't make me resort to violence. I have a-- _a ladle_ in my hand and I'm not afraid to use it. Now, go to my room and rest!"

"But..." Akashi glances at the laces on Kuroko's apron, "you are so beautiful on that outfit and I have to do something about it."

"We are not having sex when you are unwell." Kuroko turns away and prepares a bowl of soup for the great Akashi. He sits him down for the dish, then puts some medicines on the table next to his drink. "You can take the drugs after finishing your soup. It will make you feel better," Kuroko's expression softens.

"But I don't need medications. Sick is for the weak, and I am--"

"--the absolute," Kuroko rolls his eyes and wears his strict face again, "Drink your soup."

"...... Yes, Tetsuya."

* * *

'You are doing this wrong. Let me out and this _Oniisan_  will teach you how to do it properly. We can switch back after that.' Oreshi bargains.

Bokushi looks at his other self, sitting in the darkness wearing a shady smile, bangs covering his eyes and creating a grim silhouette.

'It's like making a deal with the demon,' Bokushi winces. 'Why do you have to look so creepy everytime we are in here?'

Oreshi snickers again, and it makes the other him uneasy. This original Akashi is the only person in the world who can go against Bokushi freely and win -well, Tetsuya is too. Now trapped between Kuroko telling him off outside and _this_ Akashi nagging him inside, Bokushi is not having a great time. He woke up this morning thinking that today was going to be a good day, but honestly he's feeling so attacked right now. 

'Fine, let's switch,' he sighs. 'But I won't forgive you if you hurt Tetsuya.'

'Don't be ridiculous. I love Kuroko more than life itself.'

'Keep your hopeless romantic phrases away from me.'

'You sound like Mayuzumi when you're salty like that.'

* * *

"Akashi-kun? You need to take the medicine now," Kuroko has both hands rested on his waist, preparing to counter any arguments from the stubborn Akashi. 

"Take it easy, Kuroko, it's me." Akashi’s charming smile says that he is not the emperor; he is the prince.

Kuroko breathes out in relief, "Oh, Akashi-kun, welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"I know I am unwell," admits Akashi, which eases Kuroko. As he thought, this one is more mature and not in denial. It will be easier to take care of this specimen. Ah, see? He even has the initiative to drink his medication.

"Will you rest in the bedroom for me, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko smiles.

"Anything for you, Kuroko," says Oreshi. Bokushi makes a vomitting sound inside their head.

* * *

Kuroko tucks Akashi in the bed, but when he turns around to leave, Akashi hooks a finger onto one of Kuroko’s belt loops. 

“What’s the matter, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko shifts his attention back to his boyfriend.

“Kuroko, will you… stay with me for a while?” 

“Of course,” Kuroko smiles and sits next to the bed. He runs his hand along Akashi’s bangs. “I’ll stroke your hair until you fall asleep.”

But Akashi never sleeps. He doesn’t even try. His sharp eyes are wide open, focusing their lenses on the object Akashi loves most in the room.

“Um… Akashi-kun?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you staring at me?”

“So you won’t leave.”

“I’m not leaving." 

“See, it’s working.”

Kuroko sighs. He still needs to prepare food for the evening. The rice porridge will take a few hours to cook. He doesn’t have time for this childish banter.

“Akashi-kun, you look well enough to rest on your own. I need to go back to the kitchen.”

“Kuroko… This pillow is uncomfortable.” Akashi nudges the perfectly designed, high quality pillow, wrapped in a beautifully woven Egyptian cotton pillowcase.

Kuroko stares at the love of his life with indifferent face, “You gave me this pillow alongside the whole mattress and the sheets. When I refused, you said my old bedding set was not as therapeutic.”

“… It’s not warm enough.” Akashi is clearly making up excuses. This makes Kuroko half annoyed but also half amused to see the wisest person he knows turns into such a crybaby.

“Kuroko…” Akashi gazes at his lover –now caretaker- with pleading eyes. It’s amazing how much innocent-filled sparkles are formed in those Sauron-eye-look-a-likes.

“Yes, Akashi-kun?”

“Can I put my head on your lap?”

Kuroko holds back the urge to sass him and answers ‘ _yes but you need to tie it around my thigh since I’m going to work in the kitchen_ ’. He still has his patience and clingy Akashi isn’t bad either. Besides, he only needs to sit on the bed and lull the other guy to sleep. Then he can escape.

“Kuroko… Clean my ears.” Akashi Seijuurou reaches down his pants pocket and pulls out, I kid you not, a tiny plastic bag filled with cotton buds.

Kuroko doesn’t even have the will to ask why. Or how. What even. 

Right now he just accepts the random ear cleaners and does his job. It’s easier to just forget the context altogether and follow what Captain Akashi says. Just like in middle school.

While Kuroko regresses into his early teenage years as a coping mechanism, Akashi makes content noises for every stroke in his ear that feels good (“Ah, Kuroko… deeper!”). Kuroko notices that his ears aren’t even dirty. This guy just wants to be pampered.

Before Kuroko can move to get away from him, Akashi circles his left arm around his lover’s waist to keep him still. At the same time, he sends his right hand into the bedside drawer and picks up a hairbrush.

“Do you want me to brush your hair next, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi forms the best smile he can fashion out of those perfect lips. If Kuroko has puppy eyes, Akashi has shoujo smiles. Two can play in this game. They haven’t realised that this also means both of them are the losers. Literally and figuratively.

* * *

 ‘You need to stop before Tetsuya gets really annoyed, which will be soon.’

Oreshi doesn’t answer him. In fact, he’s pretending that he cannot hear his other self.

* * *

 “Scratch my back also…” Akashi rubs his head on Kuroko’s lap, arms wrapped around the later’s waist and legs curled in fetal position.

Who would have thought that this Akashi is even more troublesome than the other one. He doesn’t even look ill anymore. The antipiretic medication has calmed his slight fever. Now Akashi Seijuurou just looks like a brat wanting to be spoiled.

Kuroko decides that he doesn’t mind. Regardless of how annoying it might seem to others, those who know Akashi well will understand. This man has forced himself to be the mature one since who-knows-when. It is almost too adorable that he wants to be the childish one this time.

Kuroko chuckles, “Today I get to see another-other side of Akashi-kun.”

Akashi reverts back to the usual Oreshi for a moment, “What do you mean?" 

“Well, there are many sides of Akashi-kun that I notice,” Kuroko gazes up, looking thoughtful. “Sometimes you are gentle, sometimes rough, and sometimes the other Akashi-kun is gentle, sometimes rough…”

“Kuroko… I thought you’d come up with a better classification system rather than how we are in bed.”

“The other Akashi-kun tops most of the times.”

“Are you keeping count—“ Akashi realises they’ve gone off topic. “So what do you mean about _another-other side_ of me?”

“The side where you become a demanding big baby when you’re sick,” Kuroko giggles.

“Kuroko…” Akashi said seriously, “What you described there is just my other self.” 

“Hm… You’re right,” Kuroko ponders into the nether.

‘Okay, that’s it,’ Bokushi forcefully switches with Oreshi. ‘You go back to where you belong and stay there for eternity.’

“Tetsuya, explain.” The demanding big baby starts demanding. Why is Tetsuya so nice and patient with Oreshi, while he’s being a little bitch to Bokushi? We need answers. Is this favouritism? Is it because Tetsuya has known the other him longer?

Bokushi swears that if that is indeed the case, he’d shave all of Akashi’s hair. Yes, including down there too. Daiki once said that it’d be ‘ _itchy as fuck_ ’ the following days after you close-shave it. Let that be Oreshi’s lesson. Good luck trying not to scratch when you’re in the middle of lecture. We have a presentation coming up next week. Ha, that will be the best time to conduct this plan.

“Akashi-kun, before you’re planning mischief in your mind,” Kuroko interrupts Bokushi’s grand keikaku, “I love you both the same. Akashi-kun is Akashi-kun, there’s no difference.”

“Tetsuya, you used that line on me last week when you claimed that free massage _he_ promised you. You can’t use it again for another week.” Bokushi is tired of having to pay for Oreshi’s debts every time Kuroko uses the magic words.

Kuroko curses quietly. That line is much more effective with the other Akashi. This one sees right through his Tetsuya’s evil scheme. More like, the other Akashi just doesn’t mind it as much.

Making a little sigh –which sounds kind of cute, Kuroko turns to Bokushi and says, “Akashi-kun, I will pamper you too. Will you forgive me then?”

“I might consider it,” Akashi runs his fingers along Kuroko’s jawline, “You have to keep persuading me,” he sneaks a kiss, “Tetsuya.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE :D
> 
> Oreshi: In the end, we both got to be pampered, didn't we?  
> Bokushi: ...  
> Oreshi: See, I told you to leave these things to me.  
> Bokushi: You set Tetsuya up? I'm going to tell him.  
> Oreshi: He'll be mad at us both.  
> Bokushi: No, he'll be mad at YOU.  
> Oreshi: 'Akashi-kun is Akashi-kun, there's no difference.' Remember?  
> Bokushi: ... I hate this.


End file.
